Yuumasochist (Horibe Itona's part)
by Kenzeira
Summary: Dari pertemuan disengaja, berlanjut ke permainan tagada. ItoIso. Dedikasi buat #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia. Canon.


**Disklaimer** : Assassination Classroom milik **Matsui Yuusei**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain untuk kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Friendship—silakan tafsirkan; **ItoIso**. Canon. Semoga tidak OOC.

* * *

 **YUUMASOCHIST**

[Horibe Itona's Part]

Shift R – 19:50/20:10 – Tagada

 **Dedikasi untuk Bangsatsu Parade Project / Hari Pucuk Sedunia**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

"Mana yang lebih kau suka, madu atau kacang?"

Begitulah penggalan percakapan minggu lalu di Kunugi-Kaze Café. Horibe Itona tidak berniat masuk (awalnya begitu), tapi Isogai memaksanya untuk masuk bahkan sampai memberi roti bakar madu secara percuma. Katanya gajian bulan ini mendapat bonus tambahan, jadi Isogai tidak masalah dengan sepiring makanan yang diinginkan Itona.

Sudah lama Itona tidak menikmati makanan lezat, biasanya makan siang diisi ramen tak sedap racikan Muramatsu (namun meski begitu ia tetap melahapnya hingga habis). Roti bakar madu ditambah dengan air mineral (oh, tentu saja, ditambah pula senyuman ramah sang ketua kelas), bagi Itona, tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari perpaduan tiga hal itu. Dan dari kejadian sederhana tersebut, ia jadi lebih sering memperhatikan Isogai. Di kelas ataupun di luar kelas.

"Hari Minggu … kau ada acara? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Tidak tahu kenapa, seisi kelas sepakat melihat ke arahnya. Isogai yang tengah menyalin catatan mendadak terdiam, sepasang mata memandang penuh tanya. Barangkali pikirnya, kalau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu, kenapa tidak sekarang—atau hari Senin nanti, bersama-sama dengan teman sekelas lain. Sudah tentu apa yang hendak ditunjukkan Itona itu merupakan rancangan teknologi baru untuk membunuh Koro-sensei.

Itona paham. Maka, ia pun menambahkan. "Ini hanya antara kau dan aku."

Isogai tertawa kikuk. "A-ah, begitu. Sayang sekali, hari Minggu aku harus bekerja."

"Kupikir besok Silver Week."

"Justru karena libur massal, akan banyak pelanggan yang datang ke kafe. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Begitulah hukum retail. Aku sungguh ingin tahu apa yang mau kau tunjukan. Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu?"

Mengerjap. "Sabtu?"

Lagi, senyuman ramah itu terlihat. Itona tidak perlu berpikir dua kali. Hari apa pun bisa. Ia hanya perlu memikirkan benda apa yang sekiranya hendak ia perlihatkan pada Isogai. Tiga hari adalah waktu yang cukup untuk merancang apa saja. Dengan semangat, Itona mengangguk setuju. Seisi kelas serempak memandang bingung.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Maaf, ya, Itona. Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu. Hari ini aku mendapatkan tiket gratis ke Kunugiland dari adik-adikku, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa. Hari Minggu aku usahakan menemuimu selepas bekerja. Mari sama-sama diskusikan mengenai apa yang sudah kau ciptakan untuk membunuh Koro-sensei._

Itona sudah wangi. Pakaiannya baru. Rambut disisir lebih rapi. Teknologi ciptaannya ia masukan ke dalam kantung celana. Semangat sedang berada di puncak tapi kemudian kembali lesu setelah mendapatkan pesan singkat yang panjang dari Isogai. Itona murung. Ponsel dimain-mainkan. Yang terlintas dalam benaknya hanyalah rasa aneh yang khas dari ramen racikan Muramatsu. Dengan langkah gontai, ia pergi ke kedai ramen kawannya itu.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada peningkatan."

Muramatsu sudah hafal benar maksud dari ucapan Itona. Lelaki yang memakai celemek tersebut tak lantas membalas perkataan sinis itu. Muramatsu memasang tampang keki.

"Tapi tidak lebih buruk dari yang pertama, kurasa."

"Memang lebih baik. Akui saja. Selera makanmu payah, Roda Penggerak."

Itona mengingat julukan itu. Ia bergumam tidak jelas. "Tapi rasanya masih sama dengan kemarin. Kau harus lebih banyak membaca resep ramen terlezat dan mempraktikkannya."

Ada empat sudut siku-siku di kening Muramatsu. "Aku heran kenapa di hari libur panjang ini kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di sini. Terasaka dan Yoshida saja pergi ke Kunugiland. Aku lebih senang kalau kau pergi ke mana saja, asal jangan kemari. Lama-lama aku malas berhadapan denganmu, kau berlagak seperti koki andal yang mencicipi setiap makanan dan mengomentarinya dengan pedas."

Itona bangkit dari duduk setelah meneguk segelas air dingin. Muramatsu agak panik saat Itona hendak pergi.

"Hey, jangan marah."

"Aku juga mau ke Kunugiland. Kau senang?"

Muramatsu bingung.

"Baiklah. Selamat bekerja, Muramatsu. Aku mau bersenang-senang."

Muramatsu makin bingung.

Tiket masuk ke Kunugiland (taman bermain di pusat kota) cukup menguras kantong. Itona melihat-lihat, orang-orang yang datang lebih banyak didominasi oleh pasangan kekasih dan keluarga utuh. Mengingat soal keluarga, ia mendadak kembali lesu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat wahana bianglala. Semakin sore, semakin ramai. Itona seketika merasa malu, berkunjung ke Kunugiland karena berharap bisa bertemu Isogai. Keramaian membuat wajah semua orang tampak kabur.

 _Apanya yang bersenang-senang._

Hampir empat jam ia berkeliling, tidak berminat menaiki wahana apa pun. Itona bahkan sudah membeli minuman tiga kali (dan keluar-masuk toilet dua kali). Ia merasa terasingkan. Ramai tapi sepi. Hari sudah gelap tatkala ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Kelesuan semakin memuncak. Rasanya ingin berbaring seharian, seharusnya memang itu yang ia lakukan. Tapi rupanya dewi keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya.

Begitulah yang ia pikirkan saat melihat Isogai di antara kerumunan orang. Isogai juga melihatnya. Lelaki itu mengenakan _sweater_ rajut berwarna _cream cappucinno_ dengan _jeans_ sebagai bawahan, terlihat sederhana namun entah kenapa terlihat pas sekali. Itona mengerjap, tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan (juga kebahagiaan yang luar biasa). Itona tak mampu menahan senyuman lebar di muka, terlebih ketika sang ketua kelas memasang senyum ramah andalan padanya.

"Kau seharusnya mengirimiku pesan kalau mau ke sini."

Itona gagap, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Jadi, kau membawanya?"

Pulpen dengan cairan anti-sensei dan bahan peledak ia tinggalkan di rumah sebelum pergi ke kedai ramen Matsuraiken. Sial sekali. Itona merutuk tidak jelas. Isogai langsung memahami keadaan.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan. Kau bisa memperlihatkannya padaku nanti."

"A-ah. Maaf."

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, jadi, kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang saja?"

Itona mau terbang rasanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Rumah hantu benar-benar menyeramkan."

Kalau boleh jujur, Itona kesulitan memfokuskan diri pada setiap cerita yang diucapkan Isogai mengenai pengalamannya mencoba berbagai wahana. Kalimat lelaki dengan _ahoge_ itu terdengar kabur. Itona terpesona melihat gerak-gerik bibir itu ketika bercerita. Ah, bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum manis, betapa terlihat indah.

Kemudian Isogai tertawa, entah mengingat permainan wahana yang mana, yang jelas Itona makin hilang fokus.

"Jadi, wahana apa saja yang sudah kau coba, Itona?"

Hah?

"Aku belum mencoba wahana apa pun."

Isogai tidak percaya, begitulah apa yang tergambar di wajahnya. Itona memandang lurus, meyakinkan (meski memang itulah yang selalu ia lakukan; memandang lurus-lurus). Tidak mungkin Itona menjawab jujur bahwa kedatangannya kemari adalah karena ingin bertemu dengan Isogai, dan selama masa pencarian itu, ia hanya melihat-lihat dan duduk-duduk di kala lelah.

Isogai memandang ke arah jam tangan. Itona melakukan hal yang sama. Sudah hampir jam delapan malam.

"Tagada."

Itona mengerjapkan mata. "Ta—Tagada?"

Isogai mengangguk semangat. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba permainan tagada? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berada dalam mangkuk yang berputar-putar dan bergetar."

"Mangkuk?"

Ketua kelas _ikemen_ tertawa ringan. "Bukan, bukan mangkuk sungguhan. Nanti kau akan tahu. Ikuti saja aku."

Ikuti bagaimana, tangannya ditarik begini. Itona tidak masalah, ia justru merasa senang. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman menyenangkan dalam hidupnya yang monoton. Tidak ada bayangan Terasaka yang gemar beradu jotos, tidak pula rasa unik namun aneh ramen hasil racikan Muramatsu, balapan liar Yoshida serta kisah menyeramkan dari segala penjuru negeri yang sering dikisahkan Hazama. Malam ini ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Isogai dalam permainan tagada (walaupun ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu apa itu tagada).

Itona susah berkedip. Tagada ternyata memang seperti mangkuk, tapi tidak dipenuhi kuah dan potongan cabai. Mangkuk kali ini berukuran raksasa. Berputar-putar, bergetar. Orang-orang yang menaiki wahana itu sepakat untuk berteriak, ada yang kegirangan, ada pula yang merana. Itona memandang ke arah Isogai, lelaki itu rupanya sudah melepas pegangan di pergelangan tangannya. Isogai mengajak untuk mengantre padahal muka Itona sudah jelas sekali menampakkan keengganan.

Menarik napas, akhirnya Itona memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Isogai. Semoga ini memang bisa disebut senang-senang. Sudah waktunya giliran naik. Itona ragu-ragu saat menaiki permainan yang berbentuk seperti mangkuk itu. Tidak ada sabuk pengaman, tidak ada pegangan, yang ada hanyalah besi pembatas di belakang kepala. Isogai duduk di sebelahnya, kedua tangan sigap memegang besi pembatas tersebut. Itona membuang napas banyak-banyak.

Melihat ketegangan di wajah Itona, Isogai akhirnya memasang senyum lebar dan berkata bahwa permainan kali ini akan sama menyenangkan seperti permainan-permainan yang pernah dia coba. Sekilas, perhatian Itona bisa teralihkan.

 _Ini akan menyenangkan. Ini akan menyenangkan_. Ia menekankan dalam hati.

Mangkuk mulai berputar pelan. Ia masih bisa mengatasinya. Kemudian berputar semakin cepat, cepat, cepat—sangat cepat! Itona tanpa sadar berteriak, begitupula orang lain yang sama-sama menaiki tagada, mereka duduk melingkar dan mencoba untuk berpegangan pada besi di belakang kepala mereka, ada pula yang terlepas dan terombang-ambing. Setelah berputar begitu cepat, akhirnya bergetar juga. Naik-turun sambil terus berputar.

Ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari kerongkongan. Itona mulai hilang fokus.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Itona, Isogai tampak menikmatinya. Itona menengadahkan kepala, melihat langit hitam kebiruan yang berputar-putar, bintang seakan bergerak tak beraturan, bintang-bintang berhamburan dan nyaris jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Perlahan, tagada mulai berhenti. Itona sudah tidak lagi mampu membendung sesuatu dalam perutnya. Ia melangkah sempoyongan dan memuntahkan ramen tadi siang. Siapa peduli pada orang-orang yang memandang jijik, mereka tidak tahu betapa merana menaiki tagada.

Isogai tampak merasa bersalah. Dengan lembut, Isogai memijit leher belakang Itona. "Aku akan membeli minum untukmu. Kau tunggu di sini."

Keseimbangan mulai pulih. Itona mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang. Kepala masih menengadah, kali ini bintang tidak terlihat seakan hendak jatuh. Ada helaan napas yang terbuang. Rasanya memalukan sekali harus terlihat sebegini menyedihkan hanya karena wahana konyol semacam tagada. Itona tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana kalau Isogai sudah kembali. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Aku mau mati."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Isogai menghampiri dengan dua minuman kaleng di tangan, lantas minuman itu disodorkan padanya. Itona menerima ragu-ragu. "Aku baru tahu, bahkan seseorang sepertimu ternyata bisa begini. Maaf karena sudah memaksamu, Itona."

Isogai merasa bersalah, Itona ikut-ikutan merasa bersalah. Ia mengibas-kibaskan tangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya menaiki mangkuk yang berputar-putar dan—dan, begitulah." Minuman kaleng dibuka lantas diteguk.

"Kau terlihat lucu sekali."

Itona tersendak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkanmu. Kau memang lucu."

Itona mau terbang lagi rasanya, tidak perlu kembali ke bumi kalau perlu. Ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan ucapan manis Isogai. Selama ini orang-orang selalu berpendapat ia adalah lelaki yang bermulut pedas dan tidak peduli pada perasaan orang lain. Itona senang karena rupanya Isogai berpendapat bahwa ia lucu—meskipun harus terlihat konyol dengan reaksinya yang berlebihan setelah menghabiskan tiga menit merasakan wahana tagada.[]

* * *

 **1:34 AM – 3 Oktober 2016**

A/N:

Terima kasih buat **Ratu Obeng** dan semua anak-anak **FAKI** yang berpartisipasi di **Yuumasochist** tahun ini! Dengan adanya kelanjutan dari Yuumalicious, akhirnya saya bisa ikut serta merasakan kemeriahan dan tantangannya yang luar biasa hehehe /tergaplok/ Yuumasochist benar-benar bikin maso, menulis dengan karakter yang kurang familier buat saya tapi saya jadi tahu Itona itu seperti apa (?)

Maaf kalau dirasa melenceng dan OOC. Semoga tidak melanggar aturan. Selamat **Hari** **Pucuk Sedunia** , para bangsatsu sekalian! Review keripik singkong diterima dengan rakus ^^

Adios!


End file.
